


Blinding Lights

by Kookiesforce



Category: GOT7, Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boss/Employee Relationship, Broken Families, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Happy Ending, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiesforce/pseuds/Kookiesforce
Summary: Kang Daniel and IM Jaebum are bosses in the mafia they also are also best friends. Jaebum was in a happy marriage with Taehyung and Daniel was in a long term relationship with former stripper Jungkook. Things get more dangerous and things start to change within years and they went from friends to enemies how did they get there and what will happen after?A twist that I won’t tag.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Min Yoongi | Suga, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kang Daniel, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will start with a background of the 4 main characters and I will start the story.

Kang Daniel was born in Busan Daniel growing up had a good relationship with his mom and dad One day Daniels father abandoned his family. So His Mom raised him & his sister Rose alone. However, Daniel proves to be similar to his father, abandoning his mother and sister 5 years prior to the events of the film. Despite His estrangement, he keeps a picture of Gina in his wallet and often thinks about her. It is later explained that one reason why Daniel left home was to make a better life to provide for his family . But the only way he knew was to move to Seoul and join a gang his mother disapproved but it didn’t stop him making their relationship rocky. We’ll doing so he met Lucas. Lucas worked for the mafia the kims. Daniel and Lucas worked as drug mules, often dealing with long, hard work for little pay because His boss is a very cheap man, whom He greatly dislikes. Because of His frugal nature and lack of ambition, Danny decides that he will never be like him, and dreams of greater things in life. That&how he became who he is the boss of his own.  
Daniel never believed in love hate everything that had to do with love until he meets a stripper name bunny and falls in love after months he moves in with Daniel and the rest is history....


	2. Chapter 2

Jeon Jungkook was born in Busan. As a child, he attended a all boy school. His father and mother separated when he was 7 years old. He is an only child, and his mother worked two jobs to make ends meet, working as a telephone operator and a waitress. Jungkook graduated school with honors, but things got difficult after his mother died he had no one after all his father wasn’t in his life. So he got a job working at a local deli but still didn’t have enough so he so he became depressed . So he decided to leave Busan and move to Seoul he took a job at a club as a stripper that’s where he met mafia leader Daniel. Daniel offer him a job as his secretary At his kang corporation. There, .he and Daniel fell in love. Somewhere along the way, Jungkook became heavily addicted to cocaine and other drugs. His addiction to cocaine is taking over his life at this point. He and Daniel do not share a good relationship, with Jungkook always complaining about Daniel constant swearing and obsession with money, Daniel does not take kindly to this. Along the way, Daniel discovers that Jungkook is infertile, permanently souring their marriage. Daniel and his relationship turned into abusive relationship but through all that they still are together.


End file.
